


Request submission - "Reanimated Itachi on a forsaken battlefield"

by Labrabell



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrabell/pseuds/Labrabell
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & None (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Request submission - "Reanimated Itachi on a forsaken battlefield"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinChan/gifts).



I apologise for the diminishing quality within these images - They were drawn in reverse order, and I was going through a massive change in my artistic abilities at the same time. The whole scene was meant to be more images than this, as I'd come up with a relative storyline that could have potentially fulfilled all three requests, but unfortunately I just couldn't make the time for it amidst the change. I do want to revisit this storyline in the future though, so if and when that happens I'll be sure to let you know either through discord or through gifting it to you here.

  
  



End file.
